Carlisle and Esme's story
by Blondcullen
Summary: Carlisle and Esme's story - how they met and how the rest of the cullen family got together. this is my first fanfic please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight.**

CPOV

I was standing quietly at the window watching the rain fall down softly outside. I was patiently waiting for Edward to return home from wherever he had gone. I knew he was struggling with the lifestyle I led, but I loved him none the less. He was my only friend, the only person I could be completely honest with in my sad existence. I hated what I was, what I'd become; I wasn't always a monster.

I heard the back door creep open quietly and click shut again. Edward was trying to be quiet, as if he thought I didn't notice how often he disappeared. I sighed, I was just glad he had returned; he hadn't left me by myself again. I turned to face him as he slowly walked through the doorway.

"Of course I returned." Edward answered my earlier thought. I wondered where he'd been.

"Does it matter where I've been?" he asked angrily

"No it doesn't matter and I'm not one to pry." I replied coolly.

He slumped down on the small wooden chair in front of me.

"Are you working today?"

For half a second I stared into his sad red-gold eyes. What had I done? Did I have any right to have stolen death from him and condemned him to this life?

"You offered me a choice of staying with you and I stayed, didn't I?"

I'd have to be a bit more careful; it was hard living with someone who could read your thoughts, whether you wished to share them or not. Edward opened his mouth, no doubt to retort to something I had thought when I cut him off,

"I am working today but it's not a very long shift." I answered his earlier question.

Edward watched me as I gathered some things to take to work with me. They were merely props: an apple and some keys to the house, I needed neither of them but someone might grow suspicious if I arrived for work with nothing. I tried my hardest to be normal, but it wasn't easy being what I was, a killer, a vampire. I shuddered at the thought. Before I'd registered Edward had even moved he was beside me, touching my arm lightly.

"It's hard, but at your at least giving some good back into the world, your helping. Better than me, I sit around wallowing in my own misery and can't help but cheat sometimes, I should try harder." his eyes hardened at whatever dark thought had just skimmed through his mind.

"Thank you." I replied simply as I headed out the door, grabbing an umbrella as I went, yet another prop.

I enjoyed the walk to work it wasn't too far for someone like me. I suppose it would be for a human, but no-one ever questioned me. People seemed to automatically leave Edward and I alone, not rudely but they seemed to guess that we were a bit odd.

EPOV

I paced endlessly beside the window Carlisle had just been standing beside, I was agitated. I was making Carlisle anxious. I had taken a human life again this afternoon. 'He had just robbed someone' I tried to find reason. I growled at myself. I knew it was still wrong of me though. I knew deep down Carlisle would have been slightly disappointed in me for disappearing again.

I sighed, frustrated at myself as I searched for a book or newspaper to occupy my mind. Sometimes I wished Carlisle had let me die that night in 1918, but on the other hand I was glad to be here for him. He was a good 'person', he tried so hard and helped so many. Maybe when I became better accustomed to the smell of blood I could volunteer at the hospital to help Carlisle out.

Suddenly I could hear someone's thoughts. Another vampire, lost and confused, stumbling around in the bushes nearby.

'_I wonder where she could have got too? I'm lost in the middle of nowhere and I'm thirsty, the humans are so close and smell so good.' _

I walked softly to the door to peer out. She didn't sound dangerous.

'_Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I took just one'_

I decided to head out and talk to the young female vampire. I stepped outside carefully and called

"I will not harm you, come out and talk."

I listened as she stopped moving about, trying to avoid me. Didn't matter to me anyway I could hear her thoughts betraying her position.

I set out into the rain, trying to act unthreateningly in my movements.

'_Why didn't I smell the other earlier' _I heard her question herself.

'_What if he hurts me? What if there are others?'_

I stepped out from behind a large tree, she cringed back in fear, her long soaking blonde hair falling down over her shoulders. What I found strange was her eyes, they were red-gold like mine, obviously she hadn't been sticking to the regular vampire diet either. Carlisle would be interested in this; he had never come across another who had chosen this diet. Well neither had I for that matter.

**This is my first story let me know what you think ******


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I reached out a hand hesitantly towards the vampire in front of me.

"I won't hurt you."

She looked up at me, obviously frightened, but slowly extended her hand toward me. I pulled her gently to her feet and towed her at a human pace towards the house. I knew she couldn't feel the cold, but my gentleman side came out and I felt an urge to get her into the warmth of the house. All the other female vampires I'd met previously had been all but savages. This one was different; something about her attracted me.

**CPOV**

My shift at the hospital started out like any other. Not many emergencies, just the normal rig-ma-roll of everyday hospital work. I picked up my list of patients for the shift and smiled kindly at another doctor. Doctor McLaren, I remembered suddenly, was her name. Julie McLaren was often snubbed, as I was, all because she was female. As it happens, she was the only female.

"Doctor Cullen?" She questioned uncertainly.

She was afraid; I could feel the fear rolling off her. I wonder what could have happened, surely all this emotion wasn't just caused by my mere presence. She was almost shaking.

"What's wrong?" I asked urgently.

"Well, there is a young woman in there." She pointed towards a room,

"and she has just had her baby pass." She looked ashamedly down at her feet. "I cant go in there and help her, because I had that happen to me a few years back and I don't think I'm strong enough emotionally for that yet."

"Don't worry Julie, you go sit down for a while, I imagine this is very tough for you."

I headed towards the little room, usually used for short term, non-critical patients. As I stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind me, a saddening sight met my eyes. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen was cradling her dead baby close to her and continuously sobbing. Life was cruel and this was my punishment for what I was, to see these devastating life changing moments, to see other people's pain, and not be able to help them. I stood near the door, assessing the situation and trying to figure out what to do. I approached the woman slowly and reassuringly, I placed a cold hand on her shoulder gently. Support, that's all she needed; there was nothing else anyone, anywhere could do for her. She turned and buried her head in my chest. I was shocked; no one ever got so close.

"Take him away; it hurts too much to see him, like this." She sobbed, handing me the baby.

"We will bury him here at the hospital if you would like?"

The woman nodded slowly. Even though she looked and smelled as if she hadn't showered in days, I was struck again by how attracted to her, I was and not in a bad way. In a human way. She was beautiful and I had never seen a human like her.

This is not the time to feel like that, your different now, your not allowed to think like that. I scolded myself.

"I think I'll go now. I am sorry for your loss, and let us know if there's anything you need or want."

Her eyes filled with tears as I watched her collect her things quickly. Tears poured down her face as she hurried out the door without a backward glance.

The rest of my shift passed me as though I wasn't there, dreaming. I wanted to talk to someone, perhaps Edward would be in a better mood when I got home, and would just listen to me get some things off my chest.

**Sorry it's not very long I will make the next one longer. **

**Thank you, please review. ******


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter it won't take me that long again ******

**Carlisle POV**

I paused for just a few seconds on the doorstep as I stared at the darkening sky. The rain continued to beat down heavily; the wet smelled differently to me now, sort of an old, musty kind of smell. That was something I missed. I had always remembered from my human life the smell of rain, particularly as day turned into night. I missed the fresh smell of it. I had always had a keen sense of smell, but now smells were often overpowering. I sighed as I pushed the door open, another day of this endless life over.

The moment the door swung open, and I could smell it instantly. Someone different was here, someone like us.

_I hope Edward's alright._ I thought hurriedly as I rushed towards the kitchen, where I could hear them talking in low voices.

"I'm fine Carlisle, don't panic." Edward called as I slowed before the door.

Sometimes I felt like Edward was the son I never would have.

As I sauntered carefully into the kitchen, Edward gave me a confused, sad smile.

"Carlisle, this is Tanya." He nodded towards a sodden blonde female vampire.

"Hello Tanya, nice to meet you" I smiled at the young woman. She looked up at me but didn't smile. I noticed her eyes; they were an off-gold colour, just like Edwards. I saw Edward watching me carefully and reading my thoughts about this strange vampire. He nodded his head quickly once, confirming my theories. Tanya was following our diet, how intriguing.

"So Tanya, tell us a bit about yourself."

"She has been talking to me. Do you want me to explain?" Edward asked Tanya. She nodded dully. "Tanya got lost looking for a friend, and…."

"She's my sister." Tanya cut in.

"Yes, well she got lost looking for her and I found her stumbling around in the forest and brought her here, thinking she could stay with us for a while."

"Of course, you can stay here as long as you want." I said gently, realizing how lost and confused she must feel.

"Thank you, but I just find Irina and the others, they will be looking for me too" She sniffed. "And my mother." she added as an after thought.

"Is that your real human mother?" Edward questioned.

"No, she is our creator, but she took on a mother type role, to look after us, keep us in line and teach us her ways. As I can see, you too resist from drinking human blood. We try to drink animal blood as it seems to keep us calmer, and makes us feel more normal, rather than monstrous."

I stared at her for a few seconds. I couldn't believe it, we weren't alone. All the others thought we were nuts, mutants among mutants. I was ecstatic to find others trying to be more humane.

"I would like to meet your family, but you stay here until you are ready to leave, we don't mind. I work at the local hospital, usually night shifts, but sometimes I help out in the day, if it's not too sunny. Edward usually stays here, reading or something, I am sure he would love some company." Edward nodded in agreement.

"It's good to find we aren't alone in our beliefs and there are others trying." Edward voiced my earlier thoughts.

"Is there anything you need? Are you thirsty? Edward could take you hunting?"

"Maybe tomorrow we could go hunting, I just want to stop and think for now and perhaps learn more about you too?" Tanya replied with genuine curiosity. She seemed to be feeling a little better about us and her predicament.

"Of course Tanya, Edward will go through things with you. I need to do some study. I will talk with you soon." I smiled at the two vampires, as I headed back through the door, towards the room I used as an office.

**Edwards POV**

I watched Carlisle leave the room swiftly; I felt strange being left alone with Tanya. I hadn't met many vampires, particularly not female ones. What if she wanted more than I could give? I shouldn't think like that, she needed support. I was glad Tanya nor anyone else, seemed to be able to read thoughts like me, some of my thoughts were a little embarrassing. I now understand why people feel weird having their thoughts read like a book. I felt it was best not to tell Tanya what I could do just yet, maybe after we got to know each other better I might let her know.

"So…. How did you and Carlisle meet each other and end up the way you are?" Tanya cut over my thoughts.

"Well I have only been like this,' I gestured to myself, 'for a few years. Carlisle has been like this for many, many years. Carlisle created me when I was dying in a hospital three years ago." I paused "there isn't much else interesting to tell you." I concluded lamely.

"Well I think it's nice, that you two keep each other company. I know how hard it is to conform to this life and resist the urges, I remember what it was like at the beginning." She smiled shyly, her blonde hair beginning to dry out and form ringlets around her pale face.

We spoke through the night about life as we are now and what we do to pass the time. She enjoyed reading as I did and we reminisced about a few of our favorite reads.

"Another day, rainy again. I suppose that's good if were going hunting this morning." Tanya murmured. I nodded in reply, trying not to listen to her worried thoughts about her family.

"Let us go hunt, I will just let Carlisle know we are leaving."

"Sure."

I knocked softly on Carlisle's door, he would have heard me coming, but I always tried to use some manners around him.

_Why is he knocking? I wonder how Tanya is. Are they going hunting? What time do I start work again? Five, that's right. _I shook my head trying to clear it of Carlisle's thoughts as I entered the small study.

"Tanya and I are going hunting. Would you like to join us?"

"No thank you, I have a lot of work to do here before I go to work this afternoon."

**Please review it motivates me to hear people enjoying it. ******


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I do not own twilight 

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight ******

**Thanks to bronzehairedgirl620 for reading and fixing mistakes in my story ******

**EPOV**

I went back to get Tanya so we could go hunting. I paused at the door for a few seconds, watching her gaze silently out the window. I tried not to listen to her thoughts and focus on Carlisle's in the next room; he was studying some medical thing. None of it made sense to me, but it was better than listening to Tanya's worries about her family.

"Shall we?" I murmured softly, indicating towards the front door.

"Lets." Tanya agreed.

_I hope we run into Irina or at least across her trail, she will know where my other sisters and my mother are. I hope Kate was with Sasha, my mother._

I sighed, the worried thoughts of Tanya running endlessly in circles through my head. Carlisle and I would have to help Tanya find her family in the next few days or she was going to go crazy.

I led Tanya North, to a deeper part in the forest that I knew harbored many grizzly bears. They were my favorite meal at this stage; I hadn't found anything I liked better other than human.

I ran fast and hard and was surprised that Tanya kept up with me easily. I would never underestimate a woman again. I felt guilty when I thought woman were never as strong or agile as men. Clearly I was wrong.

We crossed many miles in a very short time, one of the advantages of being a vampire, and slowed as we entered a dark part of the forest.

"Here is good." I whispered softly. Tanya nodded in reply.

I began to let my senses take over, but I could vaguely here Tanya's thoughts and she was doing the same thing. I could hear water dripping slowly through the thick canopy above us. I could hear a stream running strongly with all the rain that had fallen recently.

I growled hungrily when I heard it, a heart beating heavily. I breathed in deeply, taking in the smell of the blood. It was a bear; I guessed it to be down near the stream. I took off as fast as I could move, the monster in me completely overtaking me. I briefly thought about Tanya and where she was, if she'd found anything, but I inhaled another breath and soon forgot all rational thought smelling that delicious scent.

As I ran through the forest, trees whipping past me, the stream came into view and with it the bear. As I slowed to prepare myself for the attack, I was shocked to feel the air shift around me as Tanya flew past me and snapped the bear's neck, draining it of blood swiftly.

I must have looked like an idiot, as Tanya finished her meal and looked towards me, her mouth still dripping with fresh blood. I just stood there gaping for a second.

"I'm sorry, was this one yours?" She questioned politely as she wiped her mouth clean.

My senses just took over again; I growled at her angrily and headed up stream, in search of another bear. I could hear its heart beating faintly so it must be a little way off. I caught a glimpse of a slightly hurt expression on Tanya's face as I moved off but I didn't care. I was thirsty and she had just taken my meal.

I found my next meal easily, the bear didn't even know I was there before I leapt on him and drained his blood. I wasn't going to waste my chance, I'd learnt an important lesson today: to be fast or someone else would get there first. I vowed that when hunting, never pause and think 'human' again.

I ran back down stream, looking for Tanya. I found her not far from where I'd left her, but she wasn't alone anymore. There was another female vampire with her now.

I walked out of the forest slowly, not wanting the other vampire to grow aggressive towards me, because I was the stranger.

Tanya turned towards me, spoke a few words to the other vampire and gestured towards me. She was speaking too low for even me to hear, but what she didn't know was I could hear both of their thoughts anyway.

'_There's Edward. Does he realize how rude he was to me before?' _Tanya was mulling over the way I had growled at her earlier. I would apologize for that; it was just my vampire side coming out. It had been so long since I had seen a female; I had forgotten how emotional they were.

The other vampire turned her cold gaze towards me then. It was disapproving.

'_Who is this? Who does he think he is to just approach us? He is sort of cute though.'_ The other was thinking.

"Edward." Tanya nodded towards the other female. "This is Irina." I nodded at Tanya's friend.

Then it clicked, Tanya's thoughts were relieved, this was the one she'd been looking for. I couldn't remember if she had mentioned the name before though.

"How do you do?" I asked politely.

"Well…fine, thank you." Irina replied carefully. She was still unsure of me.

"Irina heard us hunting and I would like to bring her back to meet Carlisle." Tanya said firmly.

I nodded, turning silently and running towards home. I could hear Tanya and Irina following closely talking quickly; Tanya was explaining what had happened to her since they parted.

I tried to ignore them wanting to be alone with my own thoughts.

**CPOV**

Work had been very dead today, nothing much happening and as a result I had been sent home early. I wonder if Edward is home from hunting yet? I felt like I had only just left the house. Immortality made time so slow. I enjoyed work, helping people and passing time but today seemed pointless.

I stood outside the hospital, looking at nothing in particular. I watched a stray dog rummage through some rubbish, looking for food. I sighed and headed into the rain to walk home.

I walked the whole way at human pace, even after I'd left the town and knew no-one would possibly see me. My life would always be like this: pointless and never ending. At least I was able to work in a hospital and help people; that made it seem less meaningless.

I stood on the step at the front door, to the house, listening to the sounds around me. I could hear the sprinkling rain, a truck a long, long way away and many animals, probably rodents foraging around in the bushes.

I leant against the door with my eyes closed. Edward wasn't home yet, there was no noise coming from the house. I breathed in deeply, taking in all the smells around me, pausing when I smelt an unfamiliar vampire. I could sense Edward and Tanya too. What, did we attract them or something? Where were they all coming from?

I could hear them then, though they were barely making any noise. Edward suddenly appeared at my side.

"Your home early." He observed as Tanya and another female stopped at his side.

"This is Irina, Carlisle." Tanya smiled warmly at me, "I wanted you to meet her, she is the sister I have been worried about."

"Hello Irina." I smiled encouragingly at her. I could tell she was a little frightened. At least it wasn't a random vampire, it was Tanya's friend. That took a load off my mind. Edward chuckled quietly, no doubt at someone's thoughts.

"Shall we step inside, out of the rain to talk?" I motioned to the door I was standing beside.

I pushed open the door and watched all three of them file through. Sighing I followed and pulled the door closed behind me. Time to meet someone new again.

**What did you think? Please review they help keep you motivated. I will get started on the next chapter ASAP.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the characters…**

**Sorry it has taken so long I have just moved house and have been extremely busy, been finding it hard to find time to write ******

**CPOV**

I sat as still as a statue as Tanya and Irina caught each other up on what had been happening since they had parted. I watched the way they treated each other with fascination. It was like family, so caring and concerned for one another. I wonder if I treated Edward like that without realizing. I saw Edward nod quickly out of the corner of my eye.

I settled lower into my seat, listening intently.

"As you can see I'm fine, been well looked after here, by Carlisle and Edward. I couldn't have asked to meet two more wonderful people." Tanya gushed; if I was human I would have blushed.

"Hmm, well we must get going, I want to find Kate and Sasha, I have heard some rumours and I have a bad feeling."

Irina looked a little uneasy conversing in front of Edward and me. I wondered what she was thinking; Edward would know and I'm sure he would fill me in later. I turned my head and watched Edward as I thought this through, he gazed at my out of the corner of his eye for half a second before flicking his eyes up towards the ceiling once and back down towards the floor. I would have to assume that was a yes.

Irina stood up quickly; clearly she was in a hurry to get out of here. Tanya stood up slowly and reluctantly beside her. I got the feeling she didn't want to go as much - she must have enjoyed our company.

"Well thanks for everything Carlisle and you, Edward." Tanya smiled and gazed a little too long at Edward. "We will meet up again soon, I want you to meet the rest of my family."

"Of course, we would like that." I replied politely. "I will run with you as far as the forest, as I wish to hunt. What about you Edward?"

"I don't need to hunt as I did earlier but will come for a run, I don't have anything else to do." Edward sighed.

I understood; he didn't have a purpose like me. I lived for my work, he lived for nothing. I must help him find something he liked, I vowed. Edward smiled at me briefly in answer to my thoughts.

We headed towards the front door, and I paused momentarily to watch the three younger vampires ahead of me. It was a shame how many decent people had been turned and I had condemned Edward to this life, there wasn't a day that went past without me feeling guilty for that. Edward turned back towards me when he got to the door.

"You coming?"

"Yeah, sorry just thinking about the past."

"Believe me I know." He grimaced.

I stepped outside into the cool air, not that it bothered me anymore, but my senses could tell it was cool. Tanya and Irina were waiting for Edward and I. As soon as they saw Edward and I had stepped outside, they started running. It did not take long for Edward and I to catch up.

We ran at a comfortable, fast pace in single file. Irina was leading and I brought up the rear. That was when I heard it, a bone chilling, blood curdling scream. I'd never heard a more sorrowful, heart breaking sound. I immediately slowed my pace. Edward realising id dropped behind slowed his pace to match mine.

"What is it Carlisle?" He questioned me seriously.

"Didn't you hear her?"

I didn't know how I knew it was a female who had screamed, but I just knew. I wanted to go help whoever she was now. I had a gut feeling, and I wanted to save her now.

Edward rolled his eyes at my thoughts; he thought that everything happened for a reason and we should not interfere.

"I'm sorry Edward, I need to help, there's something familiar about that scream and it's tugging at my memory."

Tanya and Irina doubled back at this stage to see what was going on.

"Are you alright?" Tanya asked concernedly.

"Yes, we will have to leave you here though, there is something Carlisle and I must do." Edward replied. I felt a rush of gratitude towards him.

'Thank you.' I thought, Edward nodding absently.

"Well I will see you again soon, I will be back." Tanya sounded a little disappointed we were parting so soon, but I had to go. For some reason I felt as though every second counted, and we were wasting them. I'd never felt like this, so impatient and agitated; normally I was the calm one.

"Quickly Edward," I murmured as Edward patted Tanya's shoulder, saying goodbye. I heard him sigh in response.

**EPOV**

As I turned away from Tanya and Irina, I tried very hard not to listen to their thoughts.

'Edwards so cute, I can't wait to come back and see him again.' Tanya was thinking.

'We need to concentrate on finding Sasha and Kate. Not be dicking around with cute male vampires Tanya.' Irina was thinking ruthlessly.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, his thoughts told me he was impatient to get going and find the human who'd called out. Well I assumed it was a human.

I sighed and started to run with Carlisle towards where the sound had come from.

**Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the characters…**

**Sorry it has taken so long Christmas has been ridiculously busy, but it's over now. ******

**CPOV**

I could hear Edward behind me, running at a steady pace. I knew he was annoyed with me, I was even annoyed with me, but I couldn't shake the feeling something terrible had happened and I needed to right it as best I could.

I flew deeper and deeper into the forest before stopping beside a large boulder. Edward nearly ran into me I'd stopped so suddenly. I could hear many different human voices. I carefully peeked around the side of the rock to get a better look. There must have been some kind of accident, judging by the panic going on below us.

"From what I can gather from the humans' thoughts, a young lady has leapt from the edge of the cliff in an attempt to kill herself. They all think she is dead, but I can hear a faint heartbeat, I'm sure it's hers." Edward whispered.

Sometimes, knowing a vampire who could read thoughts was very helpful.

My heart went out to the woman who was leaning over the body in hysterics. This had to be the mother, as she looked too old to be a sister or friend. Part of me wanted to rush down to the bottom and try and help as best I could. Maybe she could be saved?

Edward placed a gently restraining hand on my shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do, let's go home."

I nodded in agreement; there was nothing we could do I was being foolish.

Edward and I retraced our steps home quickly and silently. For some odd reason I felt agitated and couldn't sit still.

Edward just shook his head as I paced back and forth through the living room. He couldn't understand me. I couldn't understand me. I'd seen plenty of humans die in accidents, why was this one any different?

"I am going for a walk to clear my head." I called to Edward as I started to head out the door, an idea forming in my mind. I quickly thought of something else as I turned around to see if Edward had been listening. He was watching me from the other side of the room, suspicion clouding his eyes. I shrugged it off and headed towards the little town as fast as I could.

I slowed as I neared the back of the hospital, and I could hear a lot of commotion. Obviously the humans had arrived from the accident. I wanted to see what the young girl looked like, as I still couldn't understand why she had affected me like this.

I darted out from behind some small ferns and hurried along the side of the building. A young man pushed a door open not two metres from where I was standing. I froze as he lit a cigarette. The door was still swinging on its hinges. I didn't need any more encouragement; I leapt forward and got through the doors before they swung a third time.

I felt a rush of exhilaration as I darted in the nearest free room. I had never been this impulsive before, and it was kind of exciting.

I stood, frozen to the spot, close to the door listening to what was going on outside.

I could hear the woman I assumed to be the mother, sobbing and moaning uncontrollably. The sound made my chest ache.

I made a snap decision; I was going to find that woman and if I couldn't save her normally, I would my way. I strained to hear the faint heartbeats in between all the noises.

I set off so fast down the hallway towards the morgue, I'm positive no one saw me. I entered the long, dark room swiftly and silently. I could hear the heartbeats more clearly now. They sounded like they were slowing down.

I stood nervously in front of the body and slowly pulled the sheet off her. She was beautiful. Her light brown hair fell softly around her face and the ends were wet with blood. I didn't need to think twice. I was going to save this woman so she could spend eternity with me. I loved her. I had been her doctor in the past and given her the bad news about her baby. I wonder if she remembers me. Probably not.

I cut her neck, wrists and ankles with my teeth, and I could feel the venom dripping out of my mouth. Esme was her name, I remembered suddenly, as I watched her arch her back in pain. I scooped her up carefully in my arms and began to head home. I could only imagine what Edward was going to say. He would be madder than a heard of angry bulls. Esme moaned gently in my arms. Could there be a more beautiful sound? I sighed as the house came into view. I was close enough for my thoughts to be heard, I braced myself waiting for Edward to storm out.

**Please read and review. My next chapter will be longer I promise. ******


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story. They mean a lot to me and keep me motivated. Also thanks to ****Bronzehairedgirl620****for proof reading my story. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight**

**CPOV**

I heard the back door slam open and Edward disappear almost silently into the trees surrounding the house. I didn't stop to listen for if he kept going and what direction he was headed. I had other things on my mind.

I pushed the front door open quickly and headed towards where I kept some spare towels. I laid a few out on the ground and placed Esme gently on top. I knew there was no way to make the change any easier, but I tried to make her as comfortable as I could.

Esme moaned a little louder this time. The pain must be getting more intense. I placed a damp towel on her forehead; she had broken out in a sweat. Without warning Esme's eyes opened, but she didn't or couldn't focus on anything and she screamed top lung. The sound filled me with guilt. I was a monster, to cause someone so beautiful so much pain.

I sat and held Esme's hand while she thrust around on the towels in pain. If I could undo what I'd done, I probably would. I felt selfish, wanting her to live this life with me. She mightnt love me. She might not want to adhere to the diet I follow. I couldn't stand by and watch her kill human after human. I would love her no matter what her choices though.

I lost track of time sitting beside Esme, all I cared about at the moment was her. I had no idea how close she was to changing. I could hear her heart slowing down dramatically, in what felt like only a few hours.

**EPOV**

I crouched down low near the house listening to Casrlisle's thoughts. He was so preoccupied he didn't even sense me here. I was doing my best at blocking Esme's thoughts as it was like having someone scream inside my head. I remembered my transformation. It was amazing that you could remain alive in that much pain for three days. It was the worst experience in my life, human and vampire.

I debated with myself about whether I should help Carlisle with Esme. He would have a good reason for changing her. Judging by his thoughts he was in love. It was weird, when a vampire found his/her mate, they can shift the world for them. I decided I should be there for Carlisle. He has always supported me through everything.

I straightened up slowly, crushing a small twig I had been fiddling with between my fingers. I was careful to make enough noise, so that Carlisle would realize it was only me coming home. I stopped at the door and deliberated for a few seconds. I didn't want to be in the way. I think I was just making excuses. Seeing Esme would remind me of when I was changed.

I stepped through the door; Carlisle was kneeling beside Esme on the floor. I went and sat carefully on the floor opposite Carlisle, beside Esme. I took her tiny hand in mine. It was quiet hard. She must be nearly there. I had not too much recollection of what I'd been doing for the last few days. I didn't want to think about it. Maybe if I didn't think about it, it would just go away. Doubt it.

**CPOV**

Esme's heart started to splutter and miss beats. It sounded very irregular, signaling we were close to the end.

I started to worry about what I should tell her when she came too…

"Stop stressing and just act naturally. You must be meant to be woth her"

_Thank you for supporting me Edward, it means a lot to me._

Edward nodded his head in answer to my thoughts. As I watched him he became very tense and focused. I looked down at Esme and she was starting to stir.

I watched as Esme opened her eyes, quiet slowly for a vampire.

She pulled her hands free from Edward and I and flew backwards to press her back to the wall and stare at us. She looked terrified.

**Hope you like this chapter it was harder than I thought. Please review for me, it helps me get motivated. Thanks. ******


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own twilight…I wish**

CPOV

"Esme" I began gently, she cringed back and clawed at the walls, as if she was begging it to swallow her. I looked at Edward pleadingly. I didn't know what to do, perhaps he had an idea. He was gazing at Esme as though he was listening to something.

"The noise is hurting her ears. She isn't used to having such sensitive, strong senses." Edward whispered quietly, breaking his gaze to glance at me.

Why hadn't I thought of that? I watched Esme guiltily, as she cowered against the wall. I slowly extended a hand towards her hesitantly, making soft soothing sounds. She watched me warily, like a wounded, frightened animal. I edged towards her, inch by inch, never breaking eye contact with her. She allowed me closer, until I was directly in front of her. Her blood red eyes searched my face, I stood like a statue. She reached forward warily and ran a finger, gently down the side of my face.

"Where am i?"

I started at the sound of her voice. I couldn't have heard a sweeter sound.

"You are in our living room, you were dying but you aren't anymore"

I didn't know how to describe what had happened to her, telling Edward had been simple. I didn't want to hurt Esme, I wanted to protect her from everything.

"What's wrong with me, my-my-my throat aches" Esme stammered uncertainly clutching her throat.

"you're thirsty" Edward answered for me "You are different now, you have a different diet."

I grabbed Esme's hand gently.

"Come, we will show you"

I pulled Esme towards the front door slowly; following Edward, who had already walked outside.

I watched her intently as we stepped out into the fresh air. Her body tensed up, as though she was ready to spring. She began to take deeper breaths and her eyes seemed to grow larger.

"If you want we can run?" I asked excitedly. I enjoyed running, I think all vampires did and I wanted to see her pretty face light up with a smile.

Without answering me Esme sped away into the darkness. I hurried myself to try and catch up. I felt as though I had only taken a few steps when I saw Esme and Edward stopped in a clearing talking.

"I didn't realize I could move so fast" Esme muttered quietly, as though she was ashamed of that.

Edward touched her shoulder gently.

"It's one of our many talents" he murmured to her.

Then I saw it, the smile I'd been waiting for. It lit up her face and made me feel as though nothing else in the world mattered.

"Carlisle, there's a group of bears not far from here. Should we take Esme there?"

I dragged my eyes away from Esme and listened intently. I could hear some bears snuffling softly in the distance.

"This way" I called to Esme, beginning to run.

At the sound of my voice Esme flew after me. I thought I had a good lead, underestimating how fast and strong a newborn is. Esme passed me swiftly. I heard her break a large bear's neck and drain it quickly. Edward and I arrived as she was finishing, she dropped the empty carcass and looked towards us obviously pleased with herself.

Edward stepped forward and picked up the dead bear.

"We don't leave the evidence here for some poor unsuspecting human to come across" He murmured gently as he walked away to dispose of the body.

I stepped forward and placed an arm around Esme. She cuddled me closely in return.

"Ahh, Esme" I sputtered, she was squeezing me so tightly I thought she'd crush me.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

She let me go hurriedly and I think if she could have blushed she would have.

I wanted to remember this moment forever. It was our first tender moment alone as such. I liked this feeling very much.

I heard Edwards's footsteps coming back towards us. I could hear him almost stomping to let us know of his approach. He would have heard my previous thoughts and probably didn't want to intrude.

"Are you still thirsty?" I asked Esme.

"No thank you, I feel all swishy and bloated"

Esme stopped speaking abruptly as if embarrassed with herself.

I chuckled softly at her honesty.

"Are you thirsty?" I looked towards Edward.

"I will meet you at home, I'll go find something."

I nodded slowly trying not to think about more alone time with Esme.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me. He'd caught one of my loose thoughts.

"Well I'm not thirsty at the moment." I replied quickly.

"I'll leave you be then." Edward muttered.

He nodded politely at Esme and departed swiftly.

All of a sudden I felt shy. This was a strange new feeling. I looked towards Esme hesitantly.

"Shall we make our way back to the house" she asked softly.

I stared transfixed at her. I could listen to the sound of her voice all day.

I eventually snapped out of it and stepped forward to grasp her hand. If my heart was beating it would have leapt out of my chest, when I felt her grasp my hand in return.

She smiled sweetly and began to tow me towards home. I went willingly.

**I hope you liked this chapter, I did. Lol. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
